Meanie : BREAKFAST
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: #Meanie #Drabble #Fluff #Boylove Sepotong cerita tentang 'Wonwoo yang mencoba membuat sarapan untuk sang Kekasih' [mingyu-wonu] BUDAYAKAN RnR :v Mau request ?


_#Meanie #Drabble #Boyslove/?_ _Author : Park RinHyun/Ekapark1992_

 _Disc : Semuanya aku yang punya ,kecuali cast yang kece badai XD_

 **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ!**

 _gampang ,kan?_

 ***eka park***

[Rumah Kim Mingyu]

Wonwoo membuka pintu tanpa hambatan. Kebetulan ia tahu password-nya. Kaki panjangnya memasuki rumah sehalus mungkin. Sneakers-nya sudah dilepas berganti dengan sendal rumahan dengan hiasan kepala panda nan imut.

"Astaga,gelap sekali",bibirnya merengut,tetapi ia terus berjalan.

Cahaya redup tidak menghambat langkahnya. Jelas saja,saat ini jam yang tertera di display ponsel miliknya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.12 pagi.

Dan sesuai kebiasaan yang dihapal oleh Wonwoo diluar kepala,sang empunya rumah akan bangun kira-kira satu jam ke depan.

"Semoga hari ini dia terlambat bangun",bisik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung menuju dapur. Menaruh ranselnya yang berisi beberapa novel,jurnal bersama( _miliknya dan Mingyu)_ ,dompet, _handsfree_ dan tak lupa pula _charger smartphone_ miliknya ke atas meja makan.

"Saatnya bekerja!"

"Mari kita lihat ,si tuan muda itu punya apa saja di lemari esnya?",Wonwoo bermonolog.

Pria berwajah datar itu kemudian mengecek lemari es milik tuan rumah. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil 2 butir telur,beberapa jenis buah serta susu dalam kemasan. Tanpa ragu ia menghamparkannya diatas meja makan .

Telur-telur itu dipisahkan dari yang lain. Wonwoo mendekati kompor. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mencoba menggoreng telur. Mula-mula dirinya menyalakan kompor dengan api kecil.

 _'Tuhan,lindungi aku. Semoga kompor ini tidak meledak', Kira-kira seperti itulah isi hatinya._

Menaruh wajan,dan memasukkan margarin beberapa saat setelahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia memecahkan sebutir telur. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam wajan dengan gerakan super hati-hati. Dan, dia berhasil.

Telur itu meluncur dengan mulusnya.

"Yesss! Aku berhasil . Jungkook pasti iri padaku. Hihihi. Ternyata ini tak terlalu sulit"

 _Omong-omong yang barusan Wonwoo sebut itu adiknya,Jeon Jungkook._

Selagi menunggu telurnya separuh matang,Wonwoo menyiapkan buah-buahan. Apel, _pear,strawberry_ dan juga mangga dicuci bersih ,lalu dikupas dan dipotong ( _kecuali strawberry )._

Kemudian menaruhnya di piring .

 _Suddenly,_ ...

"Astaga! Telur mata sapinya ",pekik Wonwoo, tanpa sadar ia meninggikan volume suaranya.

Ia berlari mendekati kompor ... _tadaaaa_ telurnya gosong.

Wonwoo mengangkat telur mata sapinya yang 'gagal' dan menggoreng telur lainnya sembari mengomel.

* **eka park** *

[ **Mingyu Bedroom]**

 **M** ingyu mengucek matanya dengan gerakan berantakan. Matanya mencoba melihat jam. Samar ia mendapati angka **06.45 .**

" _Oh my God_ , siapa orang yang berani mengacaukan minggu pagiku",keluhnya.

Kakinya menapak lantai tanpa alas apapun. Dingin.

Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan kepalanya sempat menabrak dinding yang berada disebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah secara kilat. Ia keluar dengan handuk wajah masih tersangkut dikepalanya.

Mengganti piyamanya dengan celana pendek dibawah lutut dan kaos polos berwarna hitam.

Setelahnya menyisir surai arangnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Setelah dirasa **tampan** ia keluar dari kamar bersiap melabrak ' **sang pengganggu'.**

 ***eka park***

Wonwoo menatap hasil kerjanya dengan wajah murung. Ia gagal.

"Wonu _hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?", pertanyaan Mingyu mengejutkannya. Matanya membulat kaget, setelahnya murung lagi.

Mingyu melangkah mendekati pacarnya.

Matanya menatap meja makan yang terisi makanan.

" _H_ _yung_ yang membuatnya?", ia berseru takjub.

"Iya. Tapiiiii... _Mingoo ya_ ,telur mata sapinya gosong", cukup sudah, Wonwoo gagal menahan diri untuk tak merengek.

Mingyu merangkul tubuh sang kekasih,lalu menghadiahi beberapa kecupan dipipi,dahi bahkan bibir Wonwoo tak luput dari ' _serangan Mingyu'._

"Tak masalah. _Jeonsan-Nya Mingoo_ sudah bekerja keras. _Gomawoyo Jeonsan"_

 ** _Krukkk.._**

Akhirnya sesi 'romantis' itu terputus oleh bunyi perut Mingyu.

 ** _fin._**

Aaaaaaaaa aku jadi lapeeer :v

Selamat makan. RnR Please *kedip imut * #hoeeek

Byeeeeee kecup basah dari nunanya Mark :-* :-*


End file.
